The Medabots Drinknig Game!
by Teenage Vampiress -Itazuramono
Summary: Summary: Yea, sorry you really should not give me sugar when I'm bored..Now you must all feel my sugar-high wrath...Drinks all around for the Medabots Drinking Game!!!Plz R+R and try not to get drunk ;)


Medabots Drinking Game!  
  
Summary: Yea, sorry you really should not give me sugar when I'm bored..Now you must all feel my sugar-high wrath...Drinks all around for the Medabots Drinking Game!!!Plz R+R and try not to get drunk ;)  
  
***************************  
  
Authoress' Notes: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BACK AGAIN!!! AND NOONE CAN SILENCE ME!! Right, so sorry in advance for this people, do you see yet why I should not be allowed sugar? No, well you're crazier than I am then!!  
  
Henry: If that's possible.  
  
Crystaline: Oh it's possible, just not very likely. Anyways sorry I was bored and ddin't feel like working on my fics right now, so it's time for a break! Everyone please enjoy the Medabots Drinking Game!!!(A/N I hope nobody has done this idea in the medabots category before, cause they'll definitely be able to show up this, it bites! Yea, so anyways)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay let me ask you something in all seriousness, who on Earth would write fanfics for something they already owned? So yes, obviously, I don't own Medabots so yea, don't sue or I'll come after you with my trademark "Frying Pan Of Death!" No? Fine, you're no fun.  
  
Authoress' Notes: *sighs* last one I swear!!Okay yea incase you are not a heavy drinker, or are underage..  
  
Henry: Such as our authoress is!  
  
Crystaline: Henry?  
  
Henry: Yes?  
  
Crystaline: SHUTUP!!!! Yes I know, pathetic isn't it? I'm writing a drinking game and I'm not even allowed to drink yet! *mutters* Stupid Canadian Government!!*shakes fist* (YES!!I ADMIT IT!!I AM CANADIAN!!!But hey, my dad's american!!*waves american and canadian flags proudly*)*ehm* yea,  
  
Henry: It's hard enough when your hyper!! Crystaline drunk? That's suicide!!  
  
Crystaline:Funny!Okay yea as I was trying to say if you aren't a heavy drinker ,are too young or just don't feel like having alcohol, juice, pop, or other beverages are fine substitutes, oh but a little advice, I wouldn't plan on having water for this game..  
  
Henry: No kidding!!  
  
Crystaline: Well on with the fic *glomps Henry* ^____^  
  
Henry: -_-U  
  
"Glomp, Drink, and be Henry!" -Crystaline  
  
**********************************************  
  
Take a drink whenever Metabee claims to be his own Medabot.  
  
Take a drink whenever Koji or Ikki fight over Karin (Crystaline: Ugggh!)  
  
Take a drink whenever Metabee says " RUN AWAY" in that weird voice of his (you know the one!)  
  
Take two drinks whenever Dr. Aki is seen within ten feet of pudding.  
  
Take a HUGE gulp whenever Henry's on screen.  
  
(Crystaline: YAY!!^__^ *glomps Henry*  
  
Henry: -_-; Oh well, at least it's for me...)  
  
Take two drinks whenever Rintaro tries to incoporate Dude! into a sentence.  
  
Take three drinks whenever Sam's forced to say: "Don't call me boss!"  
  
Take another two if it was Spyke.  
  
(Henry: Why Spyke?  
  
Crystaline: I dunno, why not?)  
  
Take a drink whenever Ikki says: "Use the medaforce!"  
  
Take two more if it doesn't work.  
  
Take a drink whenever Erika denies her feelings for Ikki.  
  
Take a drink whenever Brass says: " Miss Erika"  
  
Take a HUGE gulp, -meh, drink the whole bottle if Karin says something stupid (Crystaline: Which we know she will..) or acts completely oblivious.  
  
Take another whenever Miss Cavier utters: "Mr. TunaHead."  
  
Take a drink whenever those idiot rubberrobos say something completely idiotic, wait , scratch that, you'd have nothing left to drink!  
  
Take a drink whenever the RubberRobos apperantly have a new medabot.  
  
Take two drinks whenever you feel the urge to kick Koji in the shin...or is that just me?  
  
Drink another two bottles whenever Henry slips up and has to make up a lame excuse to cover his identity.  
  
(Henry: I don't know what your talking about!  
  
Everyone else: *drinks*  
  
Crystaline: *sighs* See what I mean?)  
  
Take a drink cause you can.  
  
Take a drink whenever there is a referal to "The Screws Gang"  
  
Take two drinks whenever Sam takes credit for Ikki's talent.  
  
Take a drink whenever you swear Koji's secretly gay. (no offense intended to those of the homosexual nature)  
  
Take two more if you yourself are gay.  
  
Take a drink whenever your fav char's on screen.  
  
Drink a whole bottle whenever a person from another country is displayed stereotypically ie: that guy from Canada, WE AIN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!! (well not all of us to my knowledge anyways..)  
  
Take a drink whenever someone develops a crush.  
  
Drink three bottles (at least) whenever you can swear Crystaline is or is thinking about glomping Henry.  
  
( *Everyone drinks as much as they can*  
  
Crystaline: Hey!! Hmmmph!! *glomps Henry*  
  
Everyone: *still drinking* )  
  
Take a drink whenever a new person is used for SpaceMedaFighterX.  
  
Take a drink whenever Ikki's mom, well do I really need to say anything? The woman is nuts!  
  
Take a drink whenever Ikki and Erika are fighting ...Wait!!No!!  
  
(Henry: *sigh* It's too late! *watches a few people collapse from overload of liquids*)  
  
Take a drink whenever Rokusho says something annoying like " My name is of no importance."  
  
(Henry: How is that annoying?  
  
Crystaline: I dunno, it just is.)  
  
Take a drink whenever that guy with the chickens and or rabbits says something philosopical.  
  
Take another drink if he's confused cause no one bought his pets.  
  
Take a drink for being so brave to suffer through this fic of mine.  
  
Take a drink whenever you can just swear Sloan's like that cause he lost his contacts..or is that just me again?  
  
Take a drink whenever Mr. Referee has a new costume.  
  
Take a drink to stay conscious.  
  
Take two more drinks and cheer if you just know Henry-Chan loves me.  
  
(*no one is drinking*  
  
Crsyatline:....hey!! I should see everyone drinking!! *growls menacingly*  
  
Henry: -_-U; Give it up!  
  
Crystaline: GRRRRR!!!DRINK DARN YOU!!!*glomps Henry out of frustration*)  
  
Take a drink whenever Rokusho mysteriously appears outta nowhere.  
  
Take three drinks whenever Hen- *smirks* I mean The Phantom Renegade falls out of or off of something or hurts himself period, then clear the way so I can glomp him!  
  
Take a drink whenever you swear the lead char's Metabot is toast and all of a sudden it wins.  
  
Take a drink whenever you wish you could tell Mr. Referee to shutup!  
  
(Henry: Aren't you sweet!?  
  
Crystaline: ^__^, I know, thanks for noticing!!  
  
*sweatdrop*)  
  
Take a drink whenever those adorable ^__^ *blushy* Team Iceland boys are on screen, (especially Belmont!)  
  
(Henry: Hey!!  
  
Crystaline: Are you jealous?  
  
Henry:*blush* N-No!  
  
Crystaline:Okay whatever..*glomps him*)  
  
Take a drink whenever someone cries.  
  
Take another if it's Metabee or Ikki.  
  
Take three drinks whenever Metabee has been caught watching his "commercials"  
  
Take a drink whenever you or at least your sure Crystaline feels the urge to smack Karin into reality..then steal her limosine!!^__^  
  
(*sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: What?)  
  
Take a huge gulp whenever Koji is bragging.  
  
Take a drink whenever the term "Rare Medal" is used.  
  
Take a drink whenever Coach Mountain screams "Tenriyou!!"  
  
Take a drink whenever "Principal" is trying to be "hip"  
  
Take a drink whenever you swear Rintaro's had too much coffee (Crystaline: That might explain his height ;) )  
  
Take a drink for the sake of drinking.  
  
Take a drink whenever Dr. Aki can be heard muttering "This is bad!" (Crystaline: HEY!! Is that a crack about my fic?)  
  
Take a hugh drink and cheer happily cause this fic is over!...Now, stagger to the bathroom before you collapse..go on! Go! We'll all be waiting for you when you get back, Now go! Run!!  
  
**************************************  
  
Authoress' Notes: Wow that sucked! But I'm over it, when they get back they better read and review.  
  
Henry: And if they don't?  
  
Crystaline: *pulls out her trademark "Frying Pan Of Death* Oh, they will. *glomps Henry* Now c'mon! Let's go work on my other fics... Now people pleeeeaaaassse review!!! 


End file.
